Don't Walk Away
by Kei-Kat
Summary: AU D. Gray Man Yaoi (Most likely gonna be a Yullen, but fluffy) Allen Walker is the newest student at Black Order Academy. How will his new start be? Will his past catch up to him before he can run again? Or will it hit him like the mess it is?
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker may not have had the best education in his childhood, well none, but that doesn't mean he has to be sent to a private academy all the way across Europe! Marian Cross, his legal guardian, just wanted to get ride of him. So why didn't he just send him off to work? He's done that plenty of times before. But it's not like Allen can change anything now. He was already there, in a smelly carriage, going through the front gates. Allen decided to continue his mental rant when he got unpacked and into his dorm room. At least there he would be able to punch his pillow or something. And he wouldn't get stares at by the driver. 'But I could have a roommate. I'm sure he'd stare...' That wouldn't have been the reason though. The real reason for all the stares he's gotten was his strange appearance. His hair was once a reddish-brown color, but "stress" caused the color to all bled out. His hair was now white, like an old man's head. But that wasn't the most head-turning-second-glace-thing about him. No, that award goes to the red scar that ran down the left side of his face. It started as an upside-down pentagram, then continued down across his eye, turning to go horizontal on his cheek and then curved back down the rest of his cheek. There was also a line above the turn parallel to it, going under his whole eye. Allen got that from an... "unspecified" source. He shuddered. The pain made him pass out for days when he first got it. It still makes him have nightmares. But that was what the medication was for. Allen's thoughts were halted, again, when the cab stopped. He got out, retrieved his bag from the back, and paid the driver. The driver stared at his scar, like everyone else did. Allen was very glad for his gloves, or else the driver would have never drove him here. Allen watched the carriage drive off, holding tightly to his left hand.

"Are you Allen Walker?" a man's voice said, making Allen turn, surprised, to look at the speaker. It was a dark-haired Asian man, who wore a white lab coat and beret. Allen nodded to the man.

"I am Komui Lee, the all-around science teacher. Since news of your arrival was on short notice, the board office couldn't schedule you a tour of the school. But my beautiful sister Lenalee had graciously volunteered! She will meet you when class lets out." He paused to make sure Allen wasn't confused or overwhelmed. "Please follow me to my office, so you may wait there for classes to end." Komui walked into the building, gesturing for Allen to follow. Allen look up at the ominous building, gulping as he followed the man into his prison. They walked down the main hallway, turning left to another hallway and walked into a classroom. The room was huge, easily able to fit at least fifty students, and it had a lab in the back.

'This school must get some serious government funding!' Allen thought. He tried to blend into the white walls, but his luck wouldn't have it. Every student in the room was staring at him, making him very uncomfortable. Komui didn't seem to notice.

"Class, this is Allen Walker, the new transfer student. He will be enrolled into the freshman class. Please think of him as a new member of the Black Order family," Komui said, and then directed Allen to the brown-haired teacher. "Reever, this is Allen. Allen, meet my assistant teacher Reever." Allen shook the man's outstretched hand, smiling at him. "Reever, continue class while I look over Allen's classes," Komui said, and took Allen to his office. He could feel the stares of all the students on him, some gazes feeling not-so friendly. Allen was glad when Komui closed the door and walked to his desk. Allen was very surprised to see the mess. There was no floor visible, nor desk, chair or anything else that he was told that was supposed to be in a teacher's office. Komui picked up a file on top and read through it.

"Um, Mister Lee? May I ask where I will be staying?" Allen asked, as polite as he could be. He has never meet a teacher, or at least one from a school. His Master taught him how to take care of himself in many dangerous situations. But when he was younger, about five years old, he heard many rumors about teachers that beat students anytime they want. That was what the other street kids said, before he met- 'No. That is my past, and I have to put it behind me. I am now a student in a private academy, not a street rat anymore.'

"Just call me Komui. I have arranged for Lenalee to meet up with your roommate, and he will take you to your shared room. Your bag will be taken there while Lenalee shows you around." Komui smiled, making Allen think that he was hiding something. But before he could ask, the bell rang. The door opened and a tired-looking Reever came in, sighing as he sat down on a pile of paper. He smiled at Allen, but his eyes turned dark as he looked at Komui.

"You know I will never do you a favor again. It took you five minutes to get Allen and then return. So why did you take the class period off?! You slacker!" Reever look to Allen again. "You don't have to look so hopeless. You already have some fangirls. Soon you will even have stalkers!" Reever smiled as he tried to make Allen feel more comfortable. It didn't work. Allen was about to reply when the door opened again. This time, a girl walked in. She had long, dark hair in two high ponytails and wore a black and white dress, presumed the school uniform. She walked over to Komui, handing him a cup of coffee, and then to Reever.

"Oh, my sweet Lenalee! You brought your delicious coffee!" Komui yelled, only a small fraction on his obsession actually shown. Lenalee blushed as Komui hugged her. She then hit him on the head with the tray that previously held the two teacher's coffee.

"Brother! Please stop. Could you introduce me to Allen so I can give him a tour. I don't want him to have to wait around," Lenalee tried to politely get Komui away from her, before she embarrassed her even more in front of the new student. Komui gave Allen a glare, one that promised death for having Lenalee's attention.

"Lenalee, this is Allen Walker. Allen, please meet Lenalee Lee, Komui's younger (and way less annoying) sister. Now, if you excuse us, Komui and I have to get some paperwork done," Reever introduced them and pulled Komui from his sister. He held on to the man, giving Allen and Lenalee a chance to escape. Once out of the classroom, Lenalee smiled at Allen.

"So where do you wanna go first?" she asked, her smile making Allen finally feel like he belonged. He smiled back.

The two went around to the most visited places in the school, the cafeteria, library and the classroom hallways. Allen felt bad that he knew he'd never remember any of it, except maybe the cafeteria. Then again, this school was huge, and Allen often got lost. When they finally got to the front of the dorms, Allen was questioning if he would starve to death if he ever forget where the cafeteria was. He saw two people standing in front of the doors to the dorms, and Allen guessed one of them was his new roommate.

"Hello, Lavi and Kanda. This is Allen Walker. Allen, the red-head is Lavi and the samurai looking guy is Kanda. They are my friends and Kanda is your new roommate," Lenalee explained, and Allen smiled at the two. Lavi immediately smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Allen! I'm sure we will be great friends! That's if Yu-Chan here doesn't kill you!" Lavi laughed, ducking behind Allen as Kanda threw a punch at him.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda chased Lavi around Allen, making the boy dizzy. Lenalee sighed and got out her trusty clipboard, hitting both Lavi and Kanda on the head.

"Both of you stop! This isn't how we should represent the school in front of a new student. Lavi smiled as he held the bump on his head protectively.

"Che, like I care what a Moyashi thinks of this school," Kanda said, 'Che' -ing and walking up the stairs to the dorm.

"Allen, you better follow Kanda, or you wont ever find your room. I have to get back to my room do start my homework and Lavi's room is next to the library because he works with Bookman after school, sometimes," Lenalee said, smiling at Allen. He smiled back and ran up the stairs and into the dorm building.

"I wonder how long it'll take for Kanda to try to kill him?" Lavi asked, walking away from the building.

"I bet by Monday Allen will be begging to stay with you!" Lenalee laughed, walking along side Lavi.

"Hey, Kanda! Wait up!" Allen hand just made it to stop the elevator before it closed. Thankfully his hand didn't get crushed.

"Che, its not my fault Moyashi can't keep up," Kanda replied. Allen glared at him, trying to catch his breath. By the time they were on the 3rd floor, Allen could finally speak.

"My names Allen. Not Moyashi," Allen complained, watching the elevator door open on the 8th floor.

"A Moyashi like you wont last long. I'll remember your name when you last more than a month," Kanda walked out, Allen following close behind. They made their way down the hall, stopping in front of door number 88. Kanda got out his key and unlocked it, striding through without looking back at Allen. Allen followed him, looking around the ginormous room as if he was a little kid looking at candy.

"Wow, this room is so big~!" Allen smiled as he jumped on the bed across from the one Kanda was sitting on. Allen smiled as he sunk deeper into the mattress. Kanda ignored him and went into the bathroom, Allen could hear the shower turn on, so it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing. Allen decided to take this time to unpack his stuff. He got up and looked at the dresser next to his bed, grabbing his bag and neatly folding his clothes in their respective places. At the bottom of his bag, something moved. A yellow flash flew out and hit Allen in the head, making him drop to the floor. When he could see again, he grabbed the yellow golem that he knew very well.

"Timcanpy!" Allen yelled, hugging the golden golem. "How did you sneak past Master? Well, never mind that now, I still gotta unpack!" Allen didn't know how long Kanda took showers, so he had to put up all the other stuff he had. His smile instantly faded as his looked at the small black bag at the bottom of his bag. He picked it up, the contents inside making a familiar noise. He glared at it as he put it under his boxers, socks and many red bows. Just in time too. The shower turned off and Allen could hear Kanda get out, doing whatever he did after a shower. Allen picked out a pair loose pants and a long sleeve shirt for his night-clothes. 'I guess this is what I'll be wearing to bed from now on.' Kanda emerged from the shower, the steam escaping and fading away. He didn't look at Allen, who got up.

"I'm gonna take a shower now," Allen said, taking his clothes and going inside the steamy bathroom. Lenalee told him earlier that the school had awesome showers and never ran out of hot water. Allen closed and locked the door.

"Che"

Allen striped and quickly entered the shower, closing the shower curtain tightly. The water was already warmed up good, and the heat made Allen sigh in bliss. He looked down at his left arm, watching the water flow down the burned and scared arm. He hated it. The demon arm that forever reminded him of his past. He punched the wall, careful not to make a dent. He was glad the hot water made it like the tears weren't already running down his face. He smiled. 'No matter how much I pretend, it all still happened!' He smiled, through the pain and sadness he always felt. 'No matter how much I want it, the past can never be changed.' Allen let the water slide down his body, taking in the warmth it gave to him. The warmth, no matter how much he hated it, it always soothed him. Allen emerged from the shower and dried off, starting with his scared body, then his white hair. He dressed quickly, putting on his boxers and pants. He looked in the steamed mirror, barely making out his hair and pale skin. But his scar and arm were easy to see, shown through the steam like a beacon that shouted 'Demon!' He hated it! Allen put on his shirt and gloves, leaving the bathroom with his damp hair clinging to his face. Kanda didn't look up from his book, setting it on his bedside table.

"Tomorrow Lenalee wants to meet with you for breakfast, so get up early," Kanda said, waiting for Allen to get to his bed before turning off the light. The room was submerged with darkness.

Allen felt like he was suffocating. He gulped, fighting down the urge to turn the light on and getting his medication. It helped him sleep. But he couldn't, not without getting a look from Kanda. 'He might ask why, and I can't explain it without getting kicked out of school. It's not like he could be like, "Hey Kanda, I'm taking medication so the voices will stop long enough to let me sleep at night." He could almost imagine how fast Komui would find out, and then look at him with pity as he had to kick him out of the school. No one wants a psychopath living in the same school as them. 'Then again, from what Lenalee and Komui said, Kanda might be a bit crazy too.' That brought a smile to his face.

He curled into himself as he tried to forget the day and fall asleep. Like always, it was impossible. But the sound of Kanda breathing was alluring, calming him. He quickly fell into slumber, smiling at the thought of not being alone, for the first time in forever. He wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! THIS IS THE AUTHOR! PLEASE READ BELOW FOR IMPORTANT STORY INFO~! This story is now based off of the fictional 19th century (Or at least whatever time period the anime/manga is based on. I changed the last chapter a bit, on that instead of a smelly cab, it is a smelly carriage and so on. So there is no need to go back and re-read it. But, as you know in the anime/manga, the Black Order is more advanced (like the elevator and lights; idk if they are light bulbs or candles, but they are light bulbs in my story) and so Black Order Academy shall also be advanced! Please know I don't, and never have (or will T.T) own D. Gray Man! Only my specific thoughts made into this story! I know, typical Man AU, school. But mine is gonna be kinda unique! NOW, THANKZ FOR READING THIS, BACK TO LE STORY! XD

"You will always be alone. No matter how many people are around you, you are alone. They don't know you. They don't care!"

"What's happening? What's going on?!" Allen ran. Though he couldn't see where, he had to run.

"That's right Allen, keep running! Don't stop! Don't look back!" the voice was so familiar.

"Why Mana?! What am I supposed to be running from?!" Allen tripped, falling into a puddle. He could see his reflection. It was him, but when he was ten years old. He still had his reddish-brown hair, and an unmarked face. An unburned hand.

"They are coming! Just run! Don't look back! Keep running!" Mana yelled. Allen couldn't see him. He was so scared. He had to find Mana. He turned around, suddenly he could see the fire burning everything. He saw Mana.

"Mana!" he yelled, running towards his father.

"No Allen! Turn around! Keep running!" Allen ignored him as he raced toward him, ignoring the fire that promised to make him wither in pain. He ignored the noises of the old house falling apart, burning to the ground. He met Mana, hugging him as he cried.

"Mana!" Allen held tightly to the man.

"Allen! Lets go!" Mana picked him up and continued running. But it was too late. The roof was falling apart, creaking and burning to a crisp. Allen watched as the burning beams flew at him. He screamed. Then he was airborne, flying through the house toward the kitchen window. He landed out of it, not even a foot from the burning house. His eyes widened as he watched the window, waiting for Mana to follow him. He didn't. A part of the house fell on him, landing on his left arm. Allen watched numbly as his arm was broken, twisted in an unnatural way. He couldn't feel the burning flesh. But he could smell it. He could definitely smell his cooking flesh as the fire made its way up his arm, lunging for his face. He passed out.

Allen couldn't speak. He watched his memory played over, tormenting him as he saw Mana again. He could smell Mana and himself burning. The hell in which he lived in. But that wasn't the worst of it. He looked down in the puddle, watching as his appearance once again changed. He was still young, but younger than the first part. He looked about four or five. He winced as he saw the pure happiness in his eyes. It hurt.

"Hey Red! You gotta come help us on another job! This one is gonna get us dinner for weeks!" the boy smiled at Red. Red smiled back.

"Sure, Jake! You know I'd never turn down a job!" Red nodded as he heard the details. Jake smiled at his young friend. The job sounded easy enough. Just sneak into a circus that just arrived in town. Steal some money from the big chest. They already knew where it was kept. They just needed a small kid to get it for them. Red was perfect for the job.

Later that night, Red snuck past the sleeping clowns, who were supposed to be guarding the chest. Red was a very talented lock picker. He easily opened up the chest, eyes gleaming with greed as he eyed the gold coins inside. He reached out to touch them.

"Thief!" Hands grabbed him, pulling him away from the chest, other closing it. The dirty hands covered his mouth, preventing him from screaming. "

Look, its jus' a lil' boy!" one of the clowns said, smirking down at him.

"Do ya think the boss will get mad if we wait to turn him in in the mornin'?" the clown holding him said, his smirk not visible to the young Red. The first clown nodded, looking down at the boy. Red felt scared. The hands around his face tightened, making it so he couldn't breath. Red struggled to be let go.

"Nuh-uh, boy. We gonna have a lil' fun with you before the boss punishes you for tryin' to rob us."

"Just stop strugglin' and pass out. You won't feel a thin'." The first clown's hand traveled down his face, feeling the boy's smooth skin. His smirk grew.

"Hurry up an' jus' hit 'im or somthin'! I'm gettin' excited!" Red felt pain explode in the back of his head, making his vision blur and his struggles stop. The man's hand traveled down his body, making Red feel weird. He passed out before it got any further.

Allen shuddered, wanting to stop watching, but his body ignored him as he stared back in the puddle.

"This boy was tryin' to steal all your money! We caught him red handed and punished him. But we decided you would wanna punish him too!" Red was too numb to feel his knees get scraped up from the ground.

"Hmmm... I know a good way to punish him!" The boss smirked at Red. He was made the circus slave. He did all the errands anyone asked. And once a week, the two clowns from before called him over. He hated his life. But if he wanted out of it, he had to put up a wall and deal with it. The clowns names were Flaco and Cosimo. He hated them. He hated the Circus Master. He hated Jake for making him do the job. He hated him parents for abandoning him on the street. He hated everything. He hated himself the most.

He didn't expect a dog to come over and lick him hand. The one that wouldn't work. The useless arm that hung limp from his limp arm. The dog licked it. As if he couldn't see the deformity. The scar of a cross that made his hand not work. The dog ignored it and licked it. Red could only stare at the dog, surprised. Days later, after Red became the dogs friend, he was called to Cosimo's tent. Cosimo was alone. Flaco was on guard duty again. Red fought back tears as he put his wall back up and walked toward the man. He was already numb to the world. Then he heard barking. The dog followed him! Cosimo got bitten by him. He was angry. He hit Red and the dog many times, so many, that he passed out. He woke up, seeing a man leaning next to the limp dog, his face sad with grief.

Allen watched the tears run down his face. He cried. Mana was there again. Protecting him. He was the reason Red became Allen and got away from the circus. Away from Flaco and Cosimo. He missed the man so much. Allen punched the puddle, the ripples making the man go away. Allen wouldn't stop crying.

"Mana!"

"Moyashi!" Allen jumped up, the dream fading as he looked at Kanda. He felt the tears on his face. He angrily wiped them off, getting out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and stomped to the bathroom, glaring at his red eyes in the mirror. He got dressed and brushed his teeth, trying to stay calm and not lash out at the mirror.

"Oi, Moyashi. It's time to go to breakfast," Kanda said, his voice impatient. Allen finished up, leaving the bathroom and threw his clothes in his hamper. Kanda didn't say anything, just opening the door and left, waiting impatiently for Allen to follow. Allen did, closing the door and running after his roommate before the elevator closed. Allen almost smiled at how Kanda didn't ask any questions. Almost.

Allen was glad when they arrived at the cafeteria, the smell of food making his mouth water. He followed Kanda to the line, patiently waiting his turn. Kanda ordered soba noodles and left, sitting at the farthest table away from everybody. Allen shrugged and walked up to the cook.

"What do ya want, hun~!" The cook, the name tag said Jeryy, asked, "Order anything you'd like!" Allen looked across the small menu next to the register.

'Oh, I have to pay for the food... That sucks...' Allen sighed. "Just pancakes please. I only have a limited amount of money from my guardian."

"The meals are all free! You don't have to worry, hun~!" Jeryy smiled at Allen expression of happiness.

"Then I'll take two of everything!" Allen exclaimed, smiling at himself for not overloading the cook. Jeryy's eyes widened in surprised, but smiled and went to cook. Allen couldn't see, but he definitely could smell all the delicious food being cooked. Jeryy came out a few minutes later, a tray cart holding all the food Allen ordered. He smiled and thanked Jerry, and took his tray to the table Kanda was at. Next to him was Lavi, Lenalee across from Lavi. Allen sat next to Lenalee, across from Kanda. "

So, Allen. How's your first day?" Lenalee asked.

"Fine. Though Kanda is impatient and never waits for me to get in the elevator," Allen replied. Kanda glared at him.

"Its not my fault Moyashi cant keep up. Maybe a ten-year old shouldn't be in high school," Kanda replied.

"I am not a ten-year old! I am 15! And my names Allen! Not Moyashi!" Allen yelled. "But I guess a dummy with only two brain cells wouldn't be able to understand two syllables..." Allen smirked. Lenalee got in between them, pushing the bickering boy's chests away from the table, before a fight broke out. Lavi smirked. Kanda 'Che'-ed and got up, putting his tray up and stalked out of the room. Allen looked over at Lavi, who shrugged. "

Hey Allen, you wanna go to town?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure! I'd love to look around town. Maybe I could get a job..." Allen whispered the last part under his breath so his two companions didn't hear. "Then lets go, Moyashi-Chan~!" Lavi smirked and ran out of the cafeteria. Allen instantly got up and chased him.

"My name's Allen!" Allen yelled, chasing the red-head. Lenalee followed, making sure Lavi didn't get Allen lost.

The three students left the school, Lavi holding his soon-to-be bruised arm protectively. Lenalee asked for a carriage and her brother couldn't resist. Allen soon found himself in another carriage, passing the school gates and watching the scenery go by. They crossed the drawbridge that went up at night, for extra protection. Allen looked down at the water below, wondering how high up they were.

'It would be a high place to fall from. I wonder how long it would take to hit the water. It would probably kill someone instantly,' Allen's thoughts were stopped by Lavi.

"Hey Allen, what's with that expression. You thinking about jumping?" Lavi joked, smiling. Allen smiled back.

"Of course not. Why would I think of such things." Allen's smile was almost painful to keep up for long, but he still smiled. It was just how he was. He would always smile. It's how they taught him to be. Allen shook his head to clear away those thoughts. The carriage stopped a few minutes later. They all got out, Lenalee paying the driver as she told him when to come pick them up. Allen saw his gaze drift to his own, then quickly go back to Lenalee's and smile, taking the money.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Lenalee asked.


End file.
